Vitam Impendere Vero
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: It's writing the 14th century AD in Europe and our heroes live their lives, but it is a dark time with a cruel truth, for which a person pays with their lives if they tell it. Historical AU with deeper moral meaning.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the cold room. Occasionally, dropping water was heard, but the tension here was too strong for any man to endure.

The walls were built of stone, the ground almost like outside, and the only passage of light was a square-shaped hole in the wall, but it could not be accessed because iron bars were added to it.

There was a deep breath in the room. Meanwhile, it was cold and so the exhalation was seen in the moonlight, in which that exhalation from breathing came through the hole like steam.

After this great exhalation, the accelerating breaths of someone certainly terrified could be heard in the gloomy dark room.

The scared and surely anticipating what would happen next was a young, about twenty-year-old handsome brown-haired young man with a round face.

He could hardly calm down or rather not calm down at all. He felt adrenaline pouring into his veins that he had to get out of here before it was too late, but at the same time he felt that his escape would never happen.

He began to sweat a little nervously, but the truth was that he was cold. He was chained to a wooden and cold large chair that might have acted as the throne of prisoners and torturers.

He was also cold not only from the cold of this room, but also because he was naked. As they wanted.

He began to do as if nothing was happening as here entered a man dressed as a executioner holding torch and the things he brought here.

He put them on the table next to and the young man saw that he brought one of the first torture instruments that had him waiting. In the light of the torch, he saw another and much more, and wished to make him straight execution.

The executioner holding the torch looked at him, and the glow and warmth of a burning torch fell on the face of a brown-haired young man.

"I recommend you to be singing as a bird Christopher, because you do not expect anything nice now."

Christopher. That was name of this young man. The young man just swallowed, frightened inside, he knew what was coming.

* * *

That young man was eighteen and dressed as a student. It was nice outside, it was warm, the sun was shining beautifully without being covered by a cloud, and he stood there with his friends near the university and chatted cheerfully.

"What are you going to do over the weekend Chris?" Jimmy Z a young stagecoach driver, one of his friends glancing at him.

"If I should be honest, I don't know." Chris shrugged

"You and you don't know? You are the younger brother of the artist and Martin, he already mastered the university." Jimmy said

"Listen, now I'm going to do something. Goodbye." Chris said and he went back to the medieval town.

"Goodbye. The time is bad, but it will surely end once." Jimmy said and he watched Chris, who was now walking more deeper in the town.

Falcon Creek* was a medieval medium-sized city in the England. The city had it's own university and it was known for the largest number of falconers in the region.

Chris was a science student, namely animal science. His older brother Martin, although he also studied at the same university of natural sciences, took the path of an artist, a musician, a painter and a poet. Chris thought about becoming a lecturer at the same university and perhaps focusing a bit on the philosophy of the contemporary world.

Yes, he and his older brother were the sons of the pastor, but they decided took a more dangerous journey.

And that was disagreement with the present Church, which they could not say aloud. After all, the Vatican literally stabbed and hunted these people as hunted animals, heretics, whether they were innocent men or women, so they were heavily tortured, starved, executed by an ax or burned to the stake.

Although Chris was a young adult and secretly found himself unbelieving, the truth was that the girl he fell in love with here (a young noblewoman from Spain) was a Christian. Here, when it comes to love, the religious difference between them was one.

Rather, now it wasn't about people shouting whether God exists or not, but this all was mainly about the corruption of the Catholic Church.

* * *

_Falcon Creek= Falcon City is in this historical AU a town in the medieval England, most of our heroe__s are Europeans in this_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris gasped. Blood flowed from his broken nose and a stream of blood flowed from his mouth. He held back tears in his eyes, and was just rolling on the cold, dirty ground, dressed in what he was wearing before he was naked naked to the throne-like wooden chair.

He tried to stop the bleeding with his hand, but he was shocked.

"Y-you m-monsters!" he roared, while first tears started to flowing from his eyes.

Instead of digging into him with all those sharp things, executor unleashed him, let him dress and finally tortured him by beating him personally. Chris was a heretic, an enemy of the Catholic Church, this was his destiny.

"What you crying here, I just beat you."

Chris at that moment changed the look on his face. He got angry and he tried to attack executioner.

He still had the strength in him, so he tried to bite the executioner into his bare hand. Executioner roared in pain as his martyr's teeth dug under his dirty skin and blood began to flow. Animal instinct was the first instinct that battered Chris emerged in his head.

Chris dug his teeth into his flesh with his teeth for a full ten seconds, but the executioner threw him away abruptly.

"YOU ANIMAL!" he yelled, when he hurled Chris directly against the hard, cold and dirty wall.

Chris felt a back pain shortly after the impact. He punched badly, but his martyr was already looking at his bleeding hand, finding that throwing the prisoner off had worsened the wound.

"So you pay for this.." muttered angrily to himself as he headed for the stunned Chris, who was leaning against the wall, still recovering from the painful impact.

Chris turned and before he could recover the executioner thrust his fist into his face to keep his stunned and dragged him to what looked like a big wooden table. Executioner tore his clothes off angrily, tossed him to the ground, forcing him to lie naked on his stomach, and in the meantime strapped him down so he couldn't move.

"Not that.." Chris muttered with concern as he managed to turn his head a little to see what was happening behind him. In the light of several minutes of shining torches, he saw the executioner reach out for the whip and the whip just soaking in a wooden bucket of water.

"Not that, not that, not that!" Chris started to repeat the same pair of words out loud when he saw the executioner going to whip him.

"NO!" Chris roaded loudly in pain when the first, sharp and painful wet whip hit his bare back.

"NO!" he roared again in pain but by the time of the repeating, strong, sharp, and faster impact, it had turned into a roar of pain with the first sobs.

* * *

He was twenty. He was just celebrating graduating from university.

"So, little bro, what you want to do now, when you finished university?" Martin asked, working on a painting in his residence, while his younger brother watched him drawing art.

The two siblings were in a room that looked like an artist's paradise.

The walls were wooden and lit the torches, fixed on the walls. Along the walls, his older brother had posted his own natural-themed paintings, which was understandable when he studied science as his younger brother had poems written at his desk, and a lute was mounted above the desk.

There was no window in the room, the room was located in the underground part of the house and was intended to be an artist's hiding place.

"I'm trying to understand what's going on lately." Chris said and he kinda had serious expression in his face

"What specifically?" Martin asked and continued painting with his brush while his younger brother stood behind him and watched him.

"Do you know how our father-Pastor tried to bring us up to the Christian faith?" Chris asked

"Of course, I kept that belief in something higher. It gives me hope that this crazy time will ever end."

"I found myself unbelieving, but I can't figure out what they've been doing lately. They live like pigs in the rye, while people are poor and as if that is not enough, they must commit atrocities against those who disagree. It destroys people for the reason they believe in God."

Martin continued in painting, but then he decided to give his younger brother a question.

"You mean Catholic Church?"

"Yes."

"Isn't your girl a Catholic?"

Chris paused at that moment. His and his older brother separated not only a four-year difference, but also religious beliefs. While Chris knew what the reality was, his older brother was vainly insisting in his faith that the world did not exist without negative results, but because they were siblings, of course they liked each other.

"Bro, this is not the first time you repeat the same question, but I'm on your side." Martin said and he was still staring at the work in progress while his younger brother was about to leave.

"Well.." Chris said "So maybe next Tuesday would be a meeting of us, our friends and what they disagree somewhere in the bowels of the city?"

Martin very well knew, that he is a heretic with his younger brother already, but anyway he didn't impressed it loudly, so that's why he wasn't executed or tortured yet. But he joined these "banned" meetings.

"I agree." Martin said and he looked at his leaving younger brother.

"Say hello to your fiancee Laura from me." Chris said, while leaving.

In Falcon Creek lived also his love: Aviva. She was a young nobleman of his age, originally from the Spain. English was her 2nd language and they have met each other during their first day at the University in the town.

Unfortunately, the horrors began first in her native Spain and now it is slowly spreading to other countries. She was considered a Catholic, but in fact she preferred the Franciscan direction of the Christian faith, while Martin alternated them practically all but Catholic. Given the present, it was understandable, but he had to remain silent, otherwise it would be after him.

He remembered the moment he visited her after visiting his older brother. They were together in nature. They played like young children, kissed, stroked, and often spent time lying together on the grass leaning against a tree when she was pressed against his chest and holding hands. Love, love gave all this hope a happy ending.

* * *

Chris staggered and fell to the dirty ground. The ground was cold, and he was pressed against his clothes he was wearing, hoping to get a little warm.

"If you attack me, this will happen to you every time you do it!" Executioner yelled, when he threw him back to his prison

Chris tried to hold back tears, which filled his eyes now. He still had power to fight, but he was understandably shocked. His first day of torturing there was nothing more than a kata warning that he would not deal with it. He wasn't on it so bad, this was just the beginning of his "round".

Tears brought in his eyes the first loss of events combined with physical pain.

"Martin.." He muttered


End file.
